Stratosphere Giant
Stratosphere Giant is a really very funny and terrible junk rare and anyone who think this is a solid trump card should be put into a mental hospital. Story Just like most early creatures, it is not decribed in the background story. But according to flavor text and secondary resources like corocoro, it was the size of the sky and it's arm can reach to the other civilizations and attack dragons in them. It was so large, that it had no enemies and all of the other creatures were the size of insects compared to him. Not even Dorballom, Lord of Demons or Überdragon Bajula, two of the most powerful creatures that had walked on the face of the earth during their time dares angering it. Due to this, it survived in Spectacle Nova and lived in the remains of the Fiona Woods, where it died of old age. Powers Stratosphere Giant does not have any special powers, but it does have extremely powerful strength fit for its size, a skin that is so tough that it is immune to most attacks, and a will so stern that it does not get bound to any form of mind manipulation. It is generally peaceful, but when angered it can crush any creature at that time with no hestations or wasted energy. Therefore, no creature on earth at that time dares dealing with it. Card Explanation Honestly if you thought this card was awesome, you need to go to a mental hospital because you will eventually commit suicide and actually enjoy it. Tough speak aside, this card was among one of the funniest and worst i had ever saw. It isn't in the Seven Heroes, but it isn't suprising if it would. First, according to default power-to-cost ratios, a creature with 13000 power with only triple breaker has a cost of 9. And this does not apply to current cardpower standards. However, according to ancient producer logic, something that is even 1 cost less than the designated ratio should have some sort of wacky demerit on it. Then to the demerit which is the super "fun" part. Now when you put this sitting duck into the battle zone, your opponent sends out UP TO 2 creatures from his hand into the battle zone! Be noted that there are no limits in whatever your opponent can send out, so he can basically do everything and anything. This arranges from completing whole vortex evolutions and God links, Sending out something to remove your poor thing instantly or send in some super scary finisher to kick your ass. And since those creatures are sent during your turn, they DON'T get summoning sickness, unlike the poor thing you sent out! So if you would use this thing like you would anything else, you are going to give yourself a death knell. But anyway, people are insane enough to make combos about it. They say that if you used Magnum, it will nullify the demerit and the cost trample would become a discard. BUT, Saw the bold UP TO above? Yes, your opponent can send out 0 creatures! And all you get is still a sitting duck. And there's more crazy people who say that you can discard your opponent's hand with and send it out on the next turn, same problem as above. But anyway, now creatures such as have the same power to cost ratio and have no demerits, and had 1000 more power and it had no demerits too. AND if you add 1 more civilization, you get Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader which actually costed 3, but it cost tramples YOUR creatures and leads you to victory, NOT your opponent's! Anime While Stratosphere Giant did not appear in the Anime, in the Overseas limited season "Sacred Lands" it was the guardian of the Nature Civilization. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Giant Category:Creature Category:Quasi-Vanilla